


Prompt: Crush; Leverage; Taggert

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [93]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Special Agent Taggert, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. A look at Taggert's thoughts on McSweeten's crush on Parker. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Prompt: Crush; Leverage; Taggert

Taggert knew Peter McSweeten back in the day, but they were never more than acquaintances.

Sometimes, he thinks he should call and explain, “Your boy’s smitten with a cat burglar, and also, he doesn’t know how to spot a real agent from a hacker and cat burglar.”

If Parker ever truly uses Todd’s feelings against him, he will.

For now, though, he admitted a long time ago: The world needs more than alphabet agencies and other branches of law enforcement to see any amount of true justice.

Alec Hardison is a good man, and Nathan Ford’s team does good work.


End file.
